


One I Love

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Coldplay (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 威尔生日到了，他的乐队成员会给他准备什么呢？由coldplay作品《one l love》而生的想象





	One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇coldplay的同人作品，请谨慎阅读。这些人物属于他们自己，不属于我，我仅仅使用了他们的名字。我不借此营利。  
> 最初灵感来自Coldplay贴吧的朋友。一切情节都是虚构的。

明天是威尔生日，所以今天有什么不平凡的事要发生。今天仍是工作日，马丁说要进排练室，所以四个人早早到齐开始调试设备。排练的曲子都印出来了，他们将临场准备。

威尔坐在地上，随意地对着曲谱。强尼悄悄看他，心里一阵紧张。一切的策划者马丁从容地屏退了其他人。宽敞的排练室只剩四个人和他们的乐器。

“第一首，准备好吧。”

他们各自就位。威尔嘟囔：“很早的歌了吧？”

“三，二，一，走。”

过眼谱子却没仔细看歌词的后果是，鼓手凭直觉敲起来，乐声入耳却突然迟疑——直到唱词将他惊醒。

Could you could you come back 

Come back together 

……

他猛地看向马丁，发现其他两人也看着马丁。他明显在笑，嘴角几乎咧到耳根。

One I love……这是多少年没唱的歌了。

“老甜心，你们玩我呢？”曲终，威尔环视一圈问道，“都瞒着我，是给我生日礼物吗？”

他盯着马丁。马丁敛了笑，说：“是的，这是给你的。”

威尔笑了，见马丁也忍不住咧开嘴时，他突然停下来，放低声音说：“那好，我向你们要个愿望。”

其他三人对视了一番。强尼和盖见马丁向威尔走去，便适时地退出了房间。此时他们俩似乎需要好好聊聊。

一会儿以后，马丁在他们俩吃面包时独自走进休息室。强尼问他威尔要了什么愿望。

马丁笑着，把手压在强尼肩头上：“他想在明天一天彩排时候当主唱。”

“他想当主唱。”

“是的，当一天主唱。”

强尼几乎是震惊地看着他，又瞥了一眼盖。马丁向后退一步。强尼和盖没有犹豫多久——他们一齐发出一阵哈哈大笑。这狂野的二重奏几乎把在隔壁喂鱼的菲尔也吸引了过来，马丁则做出一副无可奈何的表情。强尼在马丁背上乱拍一气，无视马丁避闪时发出的咒骂，朝另一边的盖点点头：“就知道那老家伙没盘算什么好事。”

盖深吸一口气，朝马丁鼓励似地笑笑。

“我们会尽力配合的。”

强尼停下手，轻拍几下：

“快去练鼓吧。”

盖又笑道：“这次一定很好玩。”

马丁一屁股在沙发上坐了下来：“威尔在排练室那边呢，我还是和你们待一会儿吧。”他侧过头，盯着房子一角，开始沉思。

下午，他们提前排练。

“你们真得空。”盖说。

“应该很好玩。”马丁回过头，笑着。威尔回应地咧了咧嘴。

“行了，你们俩。如果没商量好的话，我们现在再约定一下。”强尼在转椅上旋过来面对他们，“毕竟马丁对鼓不熟。”

他起身走到马丁和那套鼓面前，示意马丁拿起棒。马丁坐直身，试着敲了几下。

“看起来不错。”他说。强尼看看威尔，发现威尔似乎在鬼头鬼脑地憋笑。

强尼叹了口气，把队友们挨个看了一遍，但没有人能给他靠谱的感觉。这次角色转换恐怕不容易……当然，他会尽力协助马丁和威尔。时刻保持认真。他抱起吉他，翻开谱子。

“威尔，能开始了就给我们一个指令。“

作为一支以“独一无二”标傍自己的乐队的吉他手，他习惯了在主唱突然对外宣布什么奇想时，迅速跟上他的思路，并安排好相应的分工。其他两位成员应该也有这样的感概：主唱马丁是乐队中心的光点，他的一句话、一个动作有时会代表整个乐队。偏偏这又是个精力丰富点子多的人。嗯，是好事也是坏事。其他人也扮演他们各自的角色。强尼大多数时候需要平衡四个人的观点，甚至要给马丁不变的支持。毕竟是老朋友。

他们相识相伴多年了。马丁早些年还写过一首green eyes，据说写的就是强尼的眼睛。

但并不是什么事强尼都能完全解决。比方说今天这回。

二

马丁和威尔的老问题要追溯到很久佷久以前。他们四个小年轻刚在一起玩乐队没多久。过去的黑白照片中,那个青涩、快乐的团队或闹或严肃地聚在一起，每个人都清瘦挺拔，一股英气。强尼看到自己的眼睛，有自信，有光采，似乎却也有点迷惘。他想多了吧？过去的事早就埋在过去了！他能记起的事情都失了真，他记不起的事，都融化在了他的血液中，成为他身体的一部分。就像弹琴，过去作的曲都不知道丢散在什么地方了，然而一旦模糊地想到，在琴上弹拔起片段，他心仍一动一动。

那件事情他不会忘。说起来，也颇刻骨铭心。那时的他们……就拿强尼自己说吧，屁都不懂，满是幻想。那样子也怪可爱的。他们疯玩电游。马丁及时抽身，在他们不务正业时责备他们，当然，收效甚微。如果不是乐队工作，强尼早成为顶级玩家了。

“用下次分红买个游戏机，然后滚出去。”

马丁走进宿舍时看见他们窝在那打，竟一时被激怒。

“克里斯，我们也刚干了不少活。我们只想娱乐一下，就这样。”威尔上前说。

不知怎的，马丁气又消了。之后他开始发号施令：

“大家，快去工作室！想想下一步。没有多少时间了！”

其他人便也投入到工作中。他们一个挨一个走出去，盖最后一个把游戏机投到床上，头也不回带上门。

马丁和威尔的事缘起于乐队的正式建立。威尔原先定作主唱。这时鼓手位置空缺，其他三人不能胜任；他们商量，威尔会打鼓，马丁的长相又比威尔“更符合大众口味”一点，于是马丁便成了主唱，威尔则坐到后面，拿起了鼓槌。

威尔的嗓子好，本来适合主唱。而打鼓他毕竟不算拿手。马丁也这么认为。

在马丁的同学菲尔的帮助下，他们发行了一批音乐。

那一次他们一起搞策划。威尔不在。马丁把一年内计划的初稿一也念一边解释完后，盖在无人处问强尼对计划的看法。

“起码是一个进步。”强尼当时这么说。

“我们这是要复制出一个电台司令。”盖不满。

强尼不由得倾向盖的想法，但他们似乎别无选择。他轻轻吐出一口气。

“暂时这样。谁知道以后我们会不会有更大空间呢？”

盖微微低下头，把计划纸从口袋中掏出来。他靠向强尼：“不说风格，先看看其他吧。比方说我们怎样拿到钱？”

强尼拉着盖走回马丁在的房间。他们看见戴上眼镜、略显喜感的马丁仍坐在那里苦想。他们为了资金问题而一块儿骂了一阵娘。盖还提出可以买彩票。（谁知道盖日后会越来越富有，成为鹤立鸡群（抽象意味）的翩翩绅士呢？）

强尼等威尔来后问他意见。威尔当时在修设备，嘴里含着螺帽，含糊地回答说：“哪管那么多？”又让东西掉到手上，张嘴，“计划是一回事，是马丁的事情，做起来是另一回事，是我们一起的事情。”

强尼暗暗地看威尔的表情。威尔平静又专注，叮叮叮又敲开了。

马丁和威尔的分歧出现了。他们为各种大小问题争论。威尔提出他的想法时，马丁就与他争论。威尔提出乐队去跑演出，这时马丁却跟菲尔去拉关系了；马丁说就在露天广场演，威尔认为去租场馆更好；威尔写的和弦，马丁事后删改。有时分歧从工作蔓延到生活，毕竟队友们有相当一段时间同居。

“威尔，我找女朋友关你什么事了？”

强尼忘了这次哪一次，马丁和威尔又闹开了。

威尔眯起眼睛——这表情很容易激怒人。马丁似乎还想骂几句。强尼咳起来，咳了很久，其间没有人说话。马丁看向别处，走开了。

威尔在他背后说：“别动不动就跑出去约会。我觉得比起弹琴泡妞，跟队友们多待几天更要紧。”

强尼叹气，不知第十几次放下被打断的谱子，用最高声说：“别再闹气了！”

盖不说话，继续打游戏，只偶尔把眼睛向外边溜一圈。

对于一次次争辩，强尼和盖说不清谁对。但有一点他们不得不赞同：威尔的鼓敲得越来越不得劲，还老出错。

光这一点又够乐队闹一阵了。他们心里都有一团阴云。

Here I am and I will be waiting in line

Here I am and I will be loving you always always

强尼弹唱着。这首简单的小情歌也颇有味道的。说起来，马丁和他女友分了吧……？其他人最近心情如何呢？可怜的小伙子们。他意识到，好久了，每个人都该得到一份关心了。然而他又被心里阴晦的迟疑动摇着。只有音乐如雨水一样淅淅下落着。

然而这份宁静他没能独享多久。他听见隔壁传来开门的动静。盖从外边回来了？的确。然后是盖的声音，很大，但不清晰：

“我刚去……没有一个人，我的意思是……屎一样的感觉……”

“……什么时候他们才能同意……”

“……什么时候我才可以回家，打理打理我那该死的股票？……”

一阵停顿。

“干，别说了。”威尔拖长了的声音，“别想你的钱啦，乐队都他妈成……成……”

又一阵，强尼听见有人问：“马丁哪去了？”

“马丁？”

强尼走到他们的房间。

“强尼，去找马丁。”

强尼看看房里四处仰卧的队友们，转身走出了门。

他随意地走上街，走过街角，几分钟后，他来到湖边，面对着临水的一长排栅栏。沿着没走几步,他突然看到马丁坐在栏杆上。天阴着，凉风阵阵，吹得人耳廓呼呼响。马丁看见他了，但仍低着头。

强尼陪他在栏杆上坐了一会儿。他的平衡能力并不好，因此时刻在横刮的大风里担心着，分担马丁的忧郁可能让他意外落水。渐渐地，风里夹了乱飞的雨点。强尼感到湖上浪大了，身上寒意更浓。他小心地下了栏杆。刚一落地，马丁就拉住了他的手。

事情发生在一瞬间。马丁忽而后仰，左手仍抓着强尼手臂，右手在空中划了个半圈，就要背向湖中倒去。强尼抓住他的左手。

马丁保持后仰姿势停了一阵。然后强尼又抓住他右手，使劲一拉，把他拉下栏杆。

马丁跪倒在地上。强尼仍紧紧握着他的手。马丁仍一副惊魄未定模样。强尼抖着笑了起来，那是放下心以后的大笑——他承认他也被吓坏了。

当他们终于回到公寓后，两个人体内那阵紧张的肾上腺素已耗尽，体温下降，寒意攫住了他们，那是方才淋雨都没感到的阴冷。盖用毯子包住他们，大骂：“知不知道明天还有演出？”

马丁和强尼病了，但他们还是出发去演出了。

清早他们拾掇好东西，上了面包车。强尼按着太阳穴。他发现旁边的威尔身体前倾，似乎想和副驾上的马丁说话。

“马丁……”强尼开口。

“……明天就这么办，就按你想的那样办；舞台是个问题。但我觉得怎么布置都行。他们随便站哪里，只要和我们互不影响……”

马丁和开车的菲尔不停地交代事情，他太投入了。

强尼看了威尔一眼。威尔眨着眼睛，把目光移开，显得有心事。

强尼和其他人到了地方，候在后场。他头痛得不行，怀疑自己根本听不清乐声——只能靠威尔来带节奏了。他看向坐在一旁的威尔。威尔一动不动，但嘴角微颤。远处，马丁伏在盖的肩膀上嚷嚷：“娘的，我快吐了。”

强尼没意识到自己又叹了口气。他握了握拳，终于下定决心，走到威尔面前。他希望自己不会刺激到威尔——他看上去脸青白青白。

“嘿，威尔，你还好吗？”

威尔看向他，轻轻摇摇头。

“今天大家的状态都不太好。”强尼低声说。他蹲了下来，拍拍威尔的膝盖，“今天台下坐的就有一两个是我们的爸爸、我们的钱袋子——我意思是，菲尔已经和他们周旋很久了。”

威尔用鼻孔喷了口气作为回应。

“不管怎样，要尽力。”

强尼对威尔笑了一下。

“抱歉，今天我唱的就是屎。”马丁在角落垂着头，“我全毁了那几首歌的效果。我昨天不该淋雨的。抱歉，强尼。”

“你没有大问题，”强尼说，“我们选的歌不容易失误，你也努力了。就是我添乱了。我集中不了精力。”

威尔从喉咙里发出一个含混的声音。

他们沒精打采地收拾着东西——强尼几乎没意识到他正在做什么。

“菲尔呢？”

“他忙去了。去找台下那些先生去了。”马丁把一卷电线扔进纸箱，然后低下头，发出一阵轻微的抽噎——但他没哭。这可能仅仅是方才紧张情绪的后遗症。

“他总是说我们只管音乐就好。”马丁又说。

“我们应该自己管自己的事情。”威尔突然说话。

“嘿，也不能这么说，”强尼笑了一声，“否则你让别人怎么吃饭？”

“是啊。”威尔紧接着说，“我意思就是我们应该自己管自己的事情。”

他站起来，慢慢走了出去：

“抱歉，我很快回来。”

其他三个人抬头。强尼张张嘴没说话。

盖放轻了手上收拾的动静，缓缓说：“待会车要开了，我们能不能别叫他？我受够他了。”

强尼最不能理解的就是威尔奇怪的想法。

认为自己鼓技烂所以要退出？最初他从盖那里听说时，他很想用鼓槌敲威尔的头——还真把马丁的气话当真了？你他娘退出了让我们三个怎么混下去？你真的是在用脑子想问题吗？你真的想好了吗？

他只能找到盖。马丁和菲尔外出。威尔不见踪影。

盖带他出去闲逛。初冬地上草叶带着霜。他们走了很长一段路，思考着同一件事，但谁都没开口。

盖见他落在后边，回头道：“强尼？”

强尼喃喃地自语：“威尔怎么想的呢？”

“我认为他只是说说而已，”盖抬手按了按他的肩膀，“等等看吧。”

很快他们发现，威尔很少再提此事，但他确实在做准备。他独自外出的时间越来越多。强尼问他时，他摇头，追问之下就说：“找个足够远的工作，以免以后碰上。”

强尼很激动：“你为什么要走？”

威尔回答：“我只是想走了。”

盖回来时，似乎打算静观其变，只是帮威尔整理东西。有时强尼甚至看见他们在一起完善曲谱。

强尼确认威尔要走了。他天天挽留，弄得自己都生厌，于是放弃了。

马丁和威尔开始和平相处。威尔可能是觉得没必要再用威式思维把马丁的计划考虑一遍。马丁的心情肯定是复杂的。他和威尔就像一前一后两只钟摆，摇摇晃晃努力不让彼此碰面，但来回之间总无法避免。

有一晚他们四个睡在一起。

“威尔，你为什么要走？我要真话。”

黑暗中盖翻了个身问。

大家都没睡着，所以在此时，所有人的注意都集于威尔身上。

威尔烦躁地叹气。半晌，见其他人都在耐心等待，只低低地说：“对不起。”

“你说了多少遍了？要的不是这句。”盖轻声说。他用腿把床架晃得吱吱响。

“对不起，我真不知道怎么说，也没什么可说。”威尔答道。

“都是我一个人的问题。”

马丁突然爬起来：“威尔，你当主唱吗？”

有人“哼”冷笑了一声。

“打不了鼓，干别的不行吗？”马丁问。

“真有你想的那么简单？他不是因为打鼓的问题……”强尼突然插话。

“一部分是的。”威尔说。

他仰靠着墙，交扣双手，一下一下敲着下巴，显得无所适从。

“我……我已经找到其他工作了。很快就能开始。我一直给乐队造成各种问题。我也需要考虑自己该去找什么事来干。毕竟现在是事业起步，作点什么改变都来……我是说，都是值得的。万一三个人的团队比四个人更好配合呢？”

“——我们哪去找鼓手？”强尼忍不住问。

“……我不知道，对不起。但我们也不是没试过在缺一人的时候工作，对吗？”

强尼感觉到房间里的静默。他转身向着墙壁。他满心疑惑，但他不想再问了。

“别装了马丁。”

盖忽然爬起来挨向另一边的床。

“一点也不丢人。”

盖又说了一句。强尼转身见他抬手抹着脸。

强尼一阵惊讶。他坐起来，环视着昏暗但充满了不平静的房间。“他妈的，都给我睡觉。”他叹了一声，摔回床上。

威尔换了个坐姿，在来自房间另一边的呜咽声中踡了起来。他低笑：“你们俩，嘿，马丁，你喝多了吧？”

“没有人喝了。”盖说。

“我应该是有点迷失了，一直觉得奇怪……所有的问题，可能从我们最开始成立时就有了。

“谁负责什么乐器都不重要，都是可以选择的。但我也看出来了，”威尔点头，“我们目前只能这样。”

“我们展现给人们的样子、风格，我们销售音乐,都只能暂时这样。

“别在意销量了，别过分担心……当然，我自己都没法做到，没法不担心。

“以后，你们的工作也许能更心无旁鹜。什么人就在什么位置上。这是我从小到大一直相信的话。我知道我鼓手当得很烂，马丁说的没错。“

马丁在快速地摇头，但没说话。

“我希望我从没让你们失望过……我很清楚你们对我意味着什么。盖，马丁，你们，还有强尼……

“我其实想知道，你们对以后是怎么看的。”

威尔停下了，好像在等有人答复。

强尼看见盖在整理好几沓稿子。盖垂着头，时不时停下来，扫视着桌上分门别类的文件，若有所思。强尼走过去：“盖，干什么呢？”

盖把手上一张纸慢慢递给他。强尼看到上面龙飞凤舞的谱子和一团团纠结的电线一般的修改。

他仔细辨认着：“bigger stronger?”

“不，这节改过以后就打算用在新歌里了。”盖抽回纸，把它塞进夹子中间的一个位置，合上，丢到一叠文件夹的顶部。他显得有些兴奋。“不管什么时候我们出正式专辑，我们都得保留这些灵感。”

“前几天还见你和威尔……”

“是，”盖翻了翻另一堆纸，“他想把以前的曲修一修。”

强尼坐下来，闭上眼听盖说话。他累坏了，在没什么活可干时，他总给自己找事做。刚下班，又到工作室。马丁不在，他便得替马丁干。现在入夜了，饿过劲的他又不想吃饭。他很佩服盖，每天都找得出时间跑步。盖说他从学生时期起就习惯了。

“……威尔还在尽力最后的事。但他自己都不满意，不停改来改去。

“我多希望他能和马丁一起计划。虽然两个互相针对，总归好些。现在少了帮手，忙得你头重脚轻……

“我操威尔的，偏偏这时……”

“诶，”强尼睁眼，“他什么时候……？”

“想什么时候就什么时候走。”

强尼拿起桌上一叠。

“别弄乱。”

强尼一张张往后翻，很快就认出了四个人的笔迹。有些年代太久远，几乎被他忘记。原来他们一起作过那么多曲子，甚至还写过诸如到外地上午应酬下午骑行这样琐碎的设想（为什么感觉是盖打印的？）他看着看着，被众多远近回忆包围，又想睡了。就在这里睡好了，他可以一边入梦一边找灵感。他试过刚一醒便写下梦中所得，有时能完整写出，有时就找不回来。

听盖整理的窸窸窣窣声，他真的迷糊过去了。再醒来，他发现房间关灯了，桌上也空无一物。他摸索着走出去。盖在门廊处等他。

“我们去马丁家。”

强尼矇矇眬眬就跟上了盖。

“马丁应该到家了。我们说好晚上见。”

强尼加快了步子。街头清冷的空气把他瞌睡激走了，人行道上干干净净，黄黄的路灯打在石板上泛着微光。

“马丁没事吧？”

“他刚刚送威尔坐上车。”

“他走了？”

“没有。”盖转过头，“他只是要东奔西跑准备一阵子，还得回来拿行李呢。”

“——反正也快走了。”

强尼不知道今天威尔要离开，更不知道马丁一个人去送他。真不可思议。

马丁醉了，似乎他在回家前就醉得不轻。他怕光似地脸朝下缩在沙发里。盖打开灯，坐下来把马丁扶起。

“最便宜的啤酒，嗯？一点就醉了？”

“我猜是这样的……”马丁说。起码还口齿清晰。

盖起身去厕所，回来时将一条湿淋淋的毛巾搭在了马丁脸上。“好多了，谢谢你。”马丁嘟囔。

强尼去把灯关了，打开桌上台灯。他找了张椅子瘫下来。屋里的温暖又让他困倦。

“强尼，你看过菲尔拿回来的合同了吗？”马丁的声音响起。

“明天再说。”

“我怀疑你不懂怎么定标准。”

“去你的，我忙得想死。不是每个人都理解你这种强迫的。”

盖呵呵地低笑：“的确。”

“威尔走了。”

“我们知道。”

马丁“哎哟”一声撑坐了起来：“我给你们做点喝的。”盖尾随他进了厨房。

“这咖啡机多久没洗了。”

马丁忽略盖的问题，一声不吭地慢慢地开始磨。他垂着眼，仿佛要睡着了。他又斜着眼看橱柜里歪倒的瓶罐们，默念着什么。

“你需要一个女友。”

“她早走了。”

“我知道。”盖说。

强尼听见盖走了出来，一屁股坐在沙发上。在厨房的嗡嗡声中他抱怨：“真让人防不胜防，又哭了。”

“你别跟他说……”强尼摊开手。

“必须跟他说，让他说。别让他闷出抑郁来。”盖反驳。

很快马丁就端咖啡出来了。他端了几个来回。直到他和另外两人坐到一块儿，盖喝了一杯，强尼拿走了两杯：“你喝酒了，不能喝这个。”

盖一口喝完，举起杯子向着马丁：“谢谢你，查理布朗。”

马丁笑了，伸手打了强尼的头。强尼颓然地深呼吸一下，瞪了天花板一眼。每次他感觉自己被卷入幼稚行为中时都会习惯性地这样。

在把咖啡倒进花瓶，换倒上清水之后，马丁举起杯：“让我们祝威尔车半路抛锚。”

“好。”

“威尔之前就找了兼职，所以他很容易就能适应。”马丁说。

“他告诉你的？”

“是的。”马丁把杯子放桌上慢慢转着，“他还告诉我他看我不顺眼很久了。”

“呵。”

“他贴心地给了我很多有价值的长远角度的意见，比方……”

“哈哈。”

“……按我们想法来写歌。”

“一直是这样啊。”

“……他说的是要和那些前辈有所不同。”

“管他那么多，”盖把手臂搭到沙发背后，“谁都想开出自己的新路，但谁能一次性摸出来？他有本事回来教我们啊。”

“是啊，傻透了。”

“有本事回来。”

强尼一时兴起，抓起马丁的吉他，弹出一段调，唱：“如果有本事，你就别走，如果有本事，你就别走。”

“啊哈哈。”马丁乐起来。盖随着用手打节奏，笑得喘气。

“我想知道威尔还跟你说了什么。”

“他其实还说了挺多的，”马丁吸了吸鼻子，挠着头——另外两人闻言都挨近了些，“他一路上都在说，最后还是跑着去的，差点误车。

“他一开始，嗯，就是提意见嘛……”

“和你互呛。”

“……是啊，”马丁停了停，又说，“我，早预见这秃子会摆出一副【我说的都是长远之计】的嘴脸，沉浸在无边无际的自信中，我就……”

“好了好了，我们跳过这一段吧。”强尼打了马丁的背一下。

“哦，行。后来我就不理他。话题转移了。当时我们都认为时候还早，他说起他的家庭。他一谈就停不下来啦。他说他很快就会回家乡去看他们，他的兄弟，他的爸爸……这家伙还想回去工作呢，很恋家啊。

“我发现嘛，人小时候回忆都差不多的，尤其是我们这一代。我们都傻傻的，在学校老被人欺负，一面还嚷嚷着【在从小生长的镇里从没被这样对待过】。老天，想像一下年轻十岁的说不定有头发的威尔，在围墙边之类的地方弹琴撩妹，不被人打才怪。

“你们想象不出威尔这样的人也有天真烂漫的童年吧？

“他说他爬树，和兄弟们做了一个树屋，在一棵非常高的橡树上……

“夏天的时候一整天在外面晒太阳，跑来跑去，就在土路中间，突然被人摁在地上打……这就是他和另一群小流氓结仇的开始。

“他在河里用小竹竿钓过鱼；

“去摘过老太们种的很漂亮的白色茶花；

“他说他去家附近一座小山上，摸过那里每一块大石头，在山顶看下边的景色。他说那里没有猛兽。

“他前几年回去时，发现骑着单车可以沿着一条新修的公路到达山顶，傍晚时候，可以在小城边缘高高地看它的灯火。就像我们那次一起骑车到伦敦郊外一样好看。威尔说我们愿意可以和他一起去看……”

马丁略显紧张，但不无愉快地回忆着。

“克里斯真的醉啦。”盖看向强尼，耸耸肩膀。

“这好像和我听到的威尔的童年不大一样啊，”强尼作惊讶状，看到马丁也瞪大了眼睛，“没事，你继续吧。”

“威尔骗我我也没办法。”马丁说，“但我确实听得开心。威尔很会讲故事，我以前从没发现。”

盖和强尼对视一眼。“你试过给小孩讲睡前故事吗？”盖问。

“你们笑什么？”马丁皱眉。

“我们的主唱是个小孩。”

“一个故事就可以把他哄好。”

马丁仍疑惑地看着盖。

“是呀，真的是个小孩，一个大龄儿童。”

“凭——凭什么这么说，”马丁抬起眉毛，“二十一岁的男人还不够成熟么？我看你们也算不上。记得那个报社编辑怎么评论我们的吗？【我们可以想见这是一代未成气候的模仿者】，记得吧。”

强尼大笑：“刚走的那个也是。全都是扮大人的小孩。”

“光爱惹麻烦。”

盖也笑了，凑近马丁，降低声音：“完美主义，过于苛刻，伤害了别人却不自知。有时是这样。”

马丁静止了很久，很难说他有没有听见，有没有在听。

“好吧，我去湿毛巾了。”盖站了起来，“我清楚我是个帮不上忙的傻子，乐队里最出力的是你们仨。我喜欢你的创意和你的声音。如果你也走了，我就只能卖强尼高利贷过活了。但我们还要在一起很久，剩余的时间没有谁会先离开。我们都得坦诚相待。”

他径直走开了。

“啊哈，”一旁的强尼点点头，仔细地看着马丁，“我也不会走的。我目前没那打算。”

马丁抬起头：“你不用说。我知道的。”

不久后one I love出炉了。

“这一听就知道是写给兄弟的。”盖说。

“不必在意歌词，我已经很满意了——写出真情实感就好。考虑一下曲调吧。这歌出品一定要过关。”

强尼点头。

那晚他们俩直接睡在工作室里。睡前强尼把one I love的谱子看了许多遍，在脑子里默默发出自己的吉他声。他想听马丁唱一遍。终于，他唱了出来，尽量压低声音，但还是打扰到了旁边快入睡的盖。盖叹着气，把手臂抱在胸前，看着天花板。强尼熄了灯，看见盖的眼睛在房间的微光中泛着两星亮。

盖的贝斯，像他本人一样，在完整的乐曲中，不易察觉地穿插，沟通起每一样乐器，但又是敏感的。威尔的离开，割裂了贝斯和鼓的联系。威尔其实很大程度是因为抓不住对鼓的掌控，才走向了乐队中被孤立的位置。所以他对自己失望了。但乐队中每个成员都是不成熟的，包括马丁，他的声线过于青涩。这意味着他们要花上更多时间。成为一个优秀的团队是一门学问，没有人教他们，他们只能自己学习，模仿着那些从小便仰望着的先驱者们。他们还有很长的路要走。

威尔过于自信了。他受的伤害并不是因为他不够好引起的，而只是缺乏耐心。他们每一个人的缺乏耐心。

威尔放下了大学计划，径直加入他们。嘿，真是个大胆的家伙。现在他被他们踢出了乐队，胆子肯定会更大，因为他要自己过活了。但这个决定真的对吗？他们会越爬越高，还是渐渐地被他人践踏进尘土？他们才刚刚拍了些合照，一切都像模像样地开始了，他们干着兼职，不断写歌，春来秋往，困在小房子里工作。他们每个人都爱音乐。并非自视过高，而是他们的确有足够的才华。

马丁曾气急败坏地让威尔离队，那次排练威尔真敲出了一顿魔鼓，让每个人都无所适从，最后争吵乃至不欢而散，令人压抑。但这不是一个人的问题。马丁对他们要求严格，他们自己也对自己很严格。这大概不算一切的肇始吧？但这不应该是一切的结束。

要是他早点把这些向所有人说清楚……

能做到吗？

“组一个乐队就像结婚。”盖这么说过，“至少对于我们这样较真的人来说。”

三

那真是很久远的回响了。One I love记录着那一段时光。

角色转换这天的下午，威尔要求再唱一次one I love。

“我记得他后来也一起录了这首歌。”强尼忽然指着威尔说。威尔点头。强尼看着马丁深深地低头看着谱，恰似临考前准备不足的学生，忍不住笑了起来。威尔笑得最开心，他已经掩饰不住了，笑纹绽开像一只老猫。

最终威尔示意开始。

前奏一经奏出，就像一条迸出银瓶刹不住车的汩汩小河。鼓也进了，敲得卖力。

大家听见了威尔不同以往的声音，听见他投入地唱出第一句词。他们都开了口，对着空旷的台前：

Could you could you come back

Come back together

Put yourself on the band

See us forever 

Could you could you come home

Come home forever

Sure there are things in the band

Keep us together 

他们跟随着还算稳健的鼓点，一一复原乐曲生命中每个水滴的落点，组成他们寓于其中的心愿。

Cos you are the one l love

You are the one l love 

You are the one l love

……

强尼看了马丁一眼，发现所有人都关注着这位鼓手。鼓手眉头纠结，注意力全集中在棒下，当然风度还算自然。

强尼又一次感到这首歌的魔力。

威尔走后，事情看来可以告一段落。但诡异的是，威尔并没有走远。至于他后来归队，更是出乎强尼意料。马丁作出了很正式的邀请，然后威尔就回来了。当然，也不是大家一大早突然发现他出现在门口那样突然——他离去几个月后，某一天开始发邮件联系他们。渐渐地，在马丁的积极回复下，这个人的角色仿佛就从退出者摇身一变为原本没退出只是长期出差的一名队员了。

对于此事马丁高兴地说：“有个混蛋要回来跟我们分享钱和名气了。”

他又认真地说：“我要请他喝酒，向他道歉。”

盖只说：“我靠。”

强尼实在不知道自己该怎么欢迎威尔回来。

“拿着球棒在门边给他一下？”盖建议，“或是拿个卫生袋去见他？”

“老天，你怎么看上去那么紧张。你想吐吗？”

“不够马丁紧张。”强尼捋着额上的头发，有些崩溃地答。

“马丁？他让我恶心。”

“别这么说。”

盖用高深莫测的目光看了他一眼，走开了。

强尼推开窗子，让冷风拍打自己的脸。

至少有一件好事情：威尔改变主意回来了，说明他可能和自己有相似的想法，决心好好经营了。

当威尔提着箱子出现在门口时，他们三个人前前后后挤在狭小的门后。威尔表情有些不自然。他把箱从右手换到双手并提，咧了咧嘴：“怎么，这儿还容得了我的一张床吗？”

“盖和强尼把一台又旧又肥的游戏机放在了你的床上，你可以选择打地铺。“

威尔看见陆续绽开的三张笑脸。他放下箱子，局促地拥抱了最前面那张的主人。

Could you could youcome home 

Could you tell me whatever

Tie yourself to amast 

It’s now or it’s never 

Could it tear us apart

It’ll soon be forever 

It’s gonna tear us apart 

Keep us together 

You are the one I love 

You are the one I love 

……

四

第二天早上，强尼在一片阳光中醒来。今天是威尔生日。他从太阳金灿灿的高度判断现在还是清早，只不过伦敦的雾会很快散去，而他得迅速赶去工作室。他清楚，下一张专辑开始制作时他们投入创作和其他事情的时间和精力将加倍，那时他就不会那么悠闲了。

昨天他们很成功地合作了one I love，今天他们则继续。按威尔提出的愿望，他再当一天主唱。他大概是想唱遍以前渴望主宰但又没机会的歌吧。他们将创造出许多新的演唱模式，就像种树，树上的叶子是围绕威尔的嗓音而生。

强尼坐在车上笑了起来，想象着那副情景。作为马丁的老朋友，他同情马丁，又好奇马丁答应威尔的要求时，心里在想什么。

门前挂着一串旧拨片项链，一推便发出响声。强尼走进去，“嗨”了一声。

“大牌，快过来，抓紧时间。”马丁向他招手，“人都齐啦。”

强尼找到了多人之中的威尔，他抓住威尔的手臂，打量着这位第二天的主唱。他看上去和平常没什么不同，依旧精力充沛，只是现在他不停地和人说话，手中抓着一张纸，俨然一个严谨仔细的老大了。

“我下午有事,所以恐怕我只能陪你们走上午了。”盖走过来，后面跟着马丁。

“没事。”威尔说。

休息的间隙，他们聊着聊着，打趣起威尔这次天才的计划。威尔和马丁对视一眼。“你们一定陪我完成。”威尔笑着,眼圈下边都给挤出了一条纹,更像一头老猫了。

“你们哥俩昨天私聊了什么？”盖支着下巴，扬起眉毛。

“聊当年——”威尔看向马丁，“他是怎么把我踢出乐队的。”

强尼皱了眉。

“对了，你为什么离队，在当时？”

“还不是马丁干的。”威尔认真道。

在强尼印象中，马丁从没有明确地让威尔走。强尼疑惑地抬起头。盖默默地看着地面，微微点着头。强尼又看向马丁，马丁笑着，透过他的双眼，仿佛还能看见若干年间更年轻的马丁也笑着。威尔注视着强尼，强尼张张嘴，最终只是小小叹了口气。难道是自己又记错了吗？

马丁倒是愿意跟强尼解释：

“当年，威尔当了鼓手后——你知道威尔的，原本我们想让他当主唱。如果真那么做，现在我们出去表演时跳来跳去的就不是我了，我会到后场去敲我的鼓，然后威尔可以蹦到你身边说，【朋友，来点劲的给我】，然后报纸都会竞相报导酷玩乐队的性感主唱。

“但威尔并没有当主唱。他敲鼓，敲得像坨屎一样，”——威尔和盖大笑起来，“所以主唱马丁就说，【威尔，你太差劲了，我都可以一边唱歌一边敲鼓】，”马丁说着插起腰绘声绘色，“然后又说，【你可以滚了】，所以威尔就愤怒地走了。”

马丁抿着嘴，眨着眼睛，然后继续追忆：

“可后来马丁发现，没了威尔根本不行，他大概是疯了才叫威尔走的，所以他，他们，又请威尔回来——威尔气消后也愉快地接受了。”

马丁结束了他的讲演，自己笑成一团。

“呃，”强尼抓着头发，“是我记错了吗……”

“没必要这样，”威尔看上去很愉快，“克里斯，别傻了。我当鼓手不也当很不错嘛。大家各有各的位置，都做得很好，也不会后悔的——盖别在那挤眉弄眼，我知道你在讽刺我——真的，我是这么想的。”

大家都静了下来。

“让我们继续排练吧。”

“威尔，生日快乐。”

五

下午盖就走了。他们四个各自分散。

强尼终于在夜深前放下了电脑。他满脑子都是下一张专辑，直到他瞥见威尔包里露出来的东西。威尔不在，他把那个绿色的物体抽出来一看，是个相簿。第一面上写着些字——是马丁送给威尔的。

“这是我们平常的相片，花了些功夫才收集好。祝31岁生日快乐！克里斯。”

怪不得马丁最近老催他把以前的一些相片传给他。强尼不满意了，为什么不送我一本这个呢。他翻下去，看见每一页都有一两张照片，多是他们四个在一起，旁边附着马丁写的一些字。相簿不厚。强尼来到了最后几页，惊奇地发现，照片全都换成了一个人的——威尔的独照。一些威尔看着镜头笑；另一些则是摄影师抓住的画面——背景大都拥挤或杂乱，主角在那日常的环境中专注地工作或发呆，没有留意他被安在了画面中央。各种附带说明：“威尔在试他的新鼓。”“威尔在吃午饭。”“和强尼为什么事争论。”……

强尼大为惊奇。没想到马丁在这全放着人家的独照，真是丧——

不他错了，有一张不是；那是马丁和威尔的合照。

照片上，两个人坐在一套鼓后面，都微微笑着。那是强尼帮他们拍的。那一天他们在庆祝第一张专辑的成功。

强尼正端详着它的时候，威尔走了进来。

“噢，”强尼把相簿合上，面向威尔，“对-对不起，我在看你的东西。”

威尔接过来，放在桌上，又拉过来一张椅子：“想看就随意看吧。”他坐下来。

“今天一起排练的时候，唱到a message的时候，我突然想到我们可以用一种方式演绎——我是指正式表演，这需要你们的配合……”

“我得把它记在纸上……”

威尔说着就开始写写画画，边写边讲。但强尼渐渐听不懂了，他的头也疼了起来。

“威尔，我觉得，你可以先跟马丁讲……”

威尔叹口气，站起来。然而他们发现找不到马丁。

菲尔跟他们说马丁出去了。

“而且因为你的生日，他还给你准备了一个权限。”菲尔说。强尼清楚地看见他们的第五位成员的脸上掠过一丝笑容。

“不管是什么，告诉我他在哪里就行了。”威尔说。

“嗯，他不在这里。”菲尔终于忍不住似的笑了，“他自己说，他已经被踢出乐队了，‘别管我去哪了，只要威尔愿意，他可以叫我回来’，这是他的原话。”

强尼震惊了。他猜威尔的心灵体验也不会比他差到哪去。

“哇哦，”强尼看着威尔，“他想主动让你试试看把一个人踢出去又请回来的感觉。”

威尔好半天才挤出一句：“那他就别回来了。”

强尼看着威尔，后者正一脸凝重（至少在强尼看来）地盯着桌子看，桌子上的相簿与他的表情相映成趣。

“千万别和他断绝朋友关——”

强尼没说完，威尔忽然走了出去。

“赶在菲尔跑掉之前抓住了他，”威尔回来了，说，“他告诉我马丁在哪了。”

原来马丁躲在家里面。而且盖办完事也顺道去了马丁家。大概一块儿喝酒呢吧？强尼见威尔就准备带上包冲出去了。

“我跟你一起吧？”强尼说。然而他瞥见威尔把一对鼓棒揣进了怀里。

“好。”威尔回过头，“把你吉他也带上。”

带上做什么，砸人吗？强尼不敢问。

他们出门了。他们绕进停车场。路灯光亮以外，许多虫子唧唧叫着。真是一个美妙的夏夜啊，惜再过一会儿的情景不敢看……强尼背紧了琴包。

不管怎么说，我们的威尔一定会度过一个精彩的生日的。

完


End file.
